


Book of Cold

by eloisestarryeyes



Series: SINoALICE OCs [4]
Category: SINoALICE (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Mild Gore, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Canon, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloisestarryeyes/pseuds/eloisestarryeyes
Summary: The Snow Queencold/kōld/nouna low temperature, especially in the atmosphere; cold weather; a cold environment.adjectivelacking affection or warmth of feeling; unemotional.
Series: SINoALICE OCs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998337
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Book of Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Aren't double meanings fun?

The Snow Queen

or Snedronningen,

is a beautiful woman made of ice  
who does not know peace or rest.

Only cold.

The snow follows her like bees. For she is their ruler.

As do two figures, who silently obey her  
with no emotion or autonomy left in their eyes.

The figures are called Kai and Gerda.  
They were once happy children, the best of friends.

But now they serve the Snow Queen, under a trance she put them in.  
They have forgotten all their feelings now.

The Snow Queen does not understand that she has done anything wrong.

None of them understand happiness, sorrow, pain, or pleasure.  
They know only  
cold.

“Revive your author!”

“Why should I do such a thing?  
It is absurd. That objective is without reason.”

The Snow Queen says in her monotone voice.

“If you do, he can rewrite your story so everyone can be like you!”  
“No more pain, no more suffering! Doesn’t that sound so lovely?”  
“You can make him understand!”

An interesting argument. Perhaps this illogical purpose is one that is worth entertaining.  
Come now children. Let us spread this cold kingdom’s reach.

"Yes, your majesty."


End file.
